Bruises and Bird boys
by it's-an-Alice-thing
Summary: Just some fluff! Damian Colin fluff to be specific, warning bruises involved? Rated t for some kissing


Alice: Probably not the best idea to create another story while I'm working on a few!

But OH WELL! It's only a one-shot!

I don't own Batman

Batman: No one, owns the Batman.

/./././././././

"Ah, I really want to Damian, but the thing is… I. Um. I'm stuck doing chores for the nuns tonight!"

Colin was sitting on his bed, the room phone hanging under his neck as he applied antiseptic to his split lip.

"Oh. Well that's dumb."

Damian Wayne was a man of, few, words.

That evening, after the nuns had gone to their rooms, many of the older boys in the orphanage usually went to shower. Colin had been waiting patiently for his turn when he heard a shout from the bathroom stalls.

"Stop!"

He stepped out of the line to get a look at what was going on. Three older boys were beating up on a younger one whose name Colin could not recall. It was something about a misinterpreted comment someone made, but apparently it made them pretty angry. Colin's impulses had almost thought about turning into Abuse. But his mind thought better of it. After all, they were only kids, and Colin had vowed never to hit anyone under the age of eighteen, no matter the situation. He knew that it wouldn't be right, seeing as they were still kids, and he had a strength advantage. Of course that didn't mean he would try to intervene.

"Hey, don't get rough! Leave each other alone!"

The two much larger boys turned to face him, and after a grueling half-hour, Colin was able to painfully take a shower and go to his room. Of course all of this would have been fine with him, if a certain Boy Wonder hadn't called him up. Damian and Colin had become friends at the young age of 10, and as fate would have it, they continued their relationship all the way to their current ages of 16. Well, Colin wasn't 16 yet, anybody who saw him would guess that he was at least a year younger than Damian, who had really shot up since his growth spurt. But we digress, They had been going out for 4 years.

"Can you sneak out?"

Colin's attention snapped back to the voice on the phone, and processed what Damian had asked.

"Ah, I don't think so, they've already locked the doors."

Colin waited patiently at the thoughtful pause Damian gave.

"Stupid nuns."

Colin laughed at the comment.

You may be wondering, why wouldn't Colin want to see his totally awesome boyfriend at this moment in time?

Well, at this moment in time, Colin was nursing a spilt lip, sprained ankle, and bruises varying in size running all the way from his stomach, to along his tender arms. All of his pajamas were short sleeved so you could make out all of the hand-print bruise marks made from angry boys. Colin wasn't really bothered by them, I mean, they were just upset. Kind of like he was all those years ago. However they still hurt a lot, and Colin didn't think making a trip to the Wayne mansion sounded very appealing to his tired body at the moment. He was just turning the light out when he heard a rapping at his window. He cautiously went to it and opened the latch. When he saw who it was, he was glad he had the light off.

"Are you done with your 'chores'?"

His voice held a tone of disappointment. Colin felt a bit guilty about lying to him, but hey, how many times had he been lied to by Damian?

"Hey! What are you doing here?"

"Alfred said Grayson was going to go out on patrol alone, and I didn't feel like sitting in bed. Problem?"

"No."

Colin was actually very happy that Damian was here, seeing as they couldn't spend too much time together as normal teens. Between crime fighting and sleep, dates were rare as holidays. Damian brought his attention back with a finger poking his face.

"Are you listening? Why is it so dark?"

Damian began walking to the light switch but Colin stopped him. Why did he feel so conscious of his bruises all of a sudden?

"What-"

Colin covered Damian's suspicion with a kiss. He had never led their lip contact before, so he didn't really know what to do after beginning, but Damian quickly took over. But apparently something distracted him enough to stop.

"You split your lip."

Crap! Colin had forgotten about that. Before he could come up with an excuse, Damian had turned on the ceiling light and was running his eyes over the exposed ginger. Colin was at a loss for words. Usually he could tell what Damian was thinking just by seeing his eyes, but something was blocking him out. Colin didn't know what to say when Damian began to unbutton his nightshirt.

"What are you-"

"Damnit, why wouldn't you tell me!"

/./././././././

Damian was furious. Who would have the nerve to damage Colin like this? And why the Hell wouldn't Colin tell him about it? Was this why he didn't want to come over?

"Damian?"

Colin's small voice drew him back into the world.

"Why wouldn't you tell me?"

His voice was softer now, urging Colin to give him a reason.

"I, it didn't seem important. I mean they don't hurt so much anymore so I thought-"

Damian went back to looking over Colin's abused torso. Hand marks were clear on his pale skin. Places were he had been grabbed, and most likely hit into a wall or two. His lip was healing well.

"Colin of course it's important. I got your back during missions, why can't I have it in real life to?"

Colin looked up with tears burning in his eyes, feeling ashamed, he never wanted Damian to think he didn't trust him!

"I Just, I guess I didn't know what to do?"

"Why didn't you fight back?"

"They were only a few years older than us. I couldn't hurt a kid. It wasn't their fault they were upset."

So it was his own orphanage that did this? Damian began to kiss away the tears fomr Colin's eyes,

"I'll kill them."

"No! They'll be gone next year anyway, they turn eighteen soon."

"I still want to."

/././././

Colin giggled, even when murderous, Damian still managed to lighten his heart. He put his arms around that rough neck, and pulled them both into his bed. He knew Damian loved his when Colin put his fingers through his dark hair. He knew he was doing it right when Damian sighed in a relaxed state.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there."

"You couldn't have known,"

Damian was now running his light fingers over the many bruises on Colin's chest. Kissing a few every so often, making shivers of delight run up the younger male's spine. Damian made his way back up to give Colin a sweet kiss running his tongue along the soft bottom lip, asking for entrance. Colin immediately granted it to him. After pulling away for breath, Colin nuzzled into Damian's neck like a cat. He began suckling at the tender tan skin that smelled of the cold Gotham night. Damian breathed in sharply, damn that boy could use his mouth well. He grunted quietly in approval. He felt Colin smiling against his collarbone. He brought his face up to Damian's and he Damian pressed a small peck to his nose. Colin giggled again. Damian loved it when he did that. Not that he would ever tell him.

"Stay the night? Please?"

He wondered if Colin was asking what he thought he was asking.

"If you don't want to, that's fine to…"

And Damian was already pulling the covers over them, and pulling at his own shirt.

"Thanks, for coming."

The bigger one wrapped his arms around the smaller boy's waist, and pulled them flush to his.

"Thanks for letting me in."

In case you couldn't tell, he meant it in more than one way.

/././././././././

Alice: Well I hope you liked it!

Colin: LOVED IT

Alice: You may be wondering what 'happened' after that, if they had sex or not or whatever. You can decide that. I have never really written a sex scene before! I'm a little worried it would shock some people, and I don't want anyone to be offended! To be honest I've always wanted to try it, but I'm afraid I won't be any good at it. It's not the details, but conveying the emotions. If I was ever to write something that involved sex, I wouldn't want it to be dirty, more so emotional and tender. Anyway that's enough hof a monologue for today! I hope you enjoyed this! Please review if there's anything you want to know!


End file.
